Accelerator
Origins: ToAru Majutsu no Index Alias/Aka: Number One, The One Who Wields the Power of God Classification: Human, Esper, Science Angel, [[Threat levels|'Threat level']]: Dragon- || Maoh+ || Maoh+ || Maoh+ || Maoh+ || Maoh+ || Celestial Age: 15-16 Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Vector Manipulation (simply put, if anything has a direction of action, Accelerator can control it) it also involuntary creates a Vector shield that automatically repels incoming attacks || Same as before with Flight by Black Wings & White wings || Reality Warping, Law Manipulation, Soul Manipulation by Platinium Wings [[Physical strength|'Physical strength']]: Human, likely much higher with vector manipulation || Peak human (was able to handle several Hound dogs members wearing body armor using his hands and cane), likely much higher with vector manipulation || At least Multi-Contient level (His Black Wings are described as his trump cards, making them stronger than when he was using power of the rotation of the Planet) || Same as before || Same as Base || Same as Black Wings || Same as before, likely much higher [[Attack potency/Destructive capacity|'Attack potency/Destructive capacity']]: At least City (calculated that he was going to destroy half of academy city using the plasma bomb) || At least Multi-Contient by borrowing Earth's rotational energy (was able to stop the rotation of the earth for five minutes in order to throw a building at the windowless building), up to Multi-Solar System level by taking away the vectors from an attack and striking with it (Striked with Gabriel's powers and hurt her) || Same as before || Same as Base || Same as Black Wings || Galaxy level (Shook and attacked with the power of the Galaxy), Up to Universal+ with the Clonoth Tree (The Third tree makes the Universe Accel's personal reality) Durability: Human+, at least Island+ with Vector shield (Reflected Misaka's Railgun) || Same as before || At least Multi-continent || Same as before || Galaxy level, At least High Multiversal, likely Metaversal with Vector shield (Reflected Coronozon's Magick_Flame Sword that was stated to be equal to Othinus's Gungir) Same as before || Same as before [[Speed|'Speed']]: At least Supersonic (Scales above Gunha who could move at two times speed of sound) with Relavistic combat speed and Speed of Light reaction and attack speed (Scales above Misaka) || Same as before || At least SoL (Superior to his speed when he was using power of the rotation of the Planet), likely higher || Same as before || Same as Base || Same as Black Wings || Likely MFTL+ (Matched Nephtys) [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]: Hyper genius (All level 5's of Academy city are compared to a supercomputer in computing capability) || Hyper genius (lost half of his calculating ability due to brain damage and relies on the misaka network for calculations) || Hyper genius (Doesn't need misaka network to make calculations with Wings, likely smarter then his peak intelligence) [[Stamina|'Stamina']]: Average, Likely higher with Wings [[Range|'Range']]: Several meters normally, Kilometers by manipulating air (Can compress all the air in academy city and make plasma) || Same as before, Planetary by using planet's rotation energy || Same as before || Same as before || Same as before || Same as before || Same as before, Universal with the third tree (When using Platinium Wings, all of the Universe becomes Accelerator's personal reality) Weaknesses: Over-reliance on his vector shield and arrogance || Can only use half of his original calculating capacity and only for 30 minutes || Lacks control on his black wings || None notable || Same as Post-Brain Damage || None notable || None notable Standard equipment: None || Electrode choker Keys: Pre-brain damage || Post-brain damage || Black Wings || White wings || Post NT22 || Post NT22 Black Wings & White wings || Platinium Wings Category:Character Category:Co-protagonist Category:Male Category:Light novel Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:ToAru Majutsu no Index Category:MHS speeds Category:Flying Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Threat level God Category:FTL speeds Category:Threat level Nova Category:Threat level Quasar